BF Fanfic: Feelings
“Mom. It’s me. Eli.” I remember it all. “Is it really you?” Mom asks me. “Not Summoner?” I also remember being Summoner. I am Summoner, but I am Eli. ‘I’m Summoner too. And I know how much these mean to you.” I give her her father’s daggers. She hugs me. A really tight embrace. Oh crud. I totally forgot. Seria. Is Karl’s. Crush. I have an internal battle. Eli: We can’t be in love with Seria! Karl is in love with her. Summoner: Sure, Karl’s nice, but I love Seria. Eli: You know our past. You should know how much Karl likes her. Summoner: Let me be in the driver’s seat. I want to go talk to Seria. Eli: Let me say bye to Mom first. “Mom, Summoner wants to settle things with Seria. I have to go. Love you.” “Okay.” Paris is willing to let me be Summoner for a while. Good. I’ve been over to Seria’s house before, with Karl, but I’ve been there none the less. I check there, but her mom tells me that she hasn’t come home. Before today, I would’ve said something like “At least you have a mom.” But I do have a Mom. Or, Eli does. I’m still wading through tons of Eli memories when I see Seria. Eli: Last chance to back out… Summoner: Never. Eli: Your funeral. Summoner: We’re the same person… It would be your funeral too. You love her too. “Hey Seria. Are you okay?” I’m honestly worried about her. She’s sitting on the edge of a cliff. I walk towards her, and she scoots forward. Toward the edge. “Don’t come near. You may not know what this is, but it-” I stop her. “Does things that no man knows. It’s not an endless pit Seria. At the bottom, you meet Lucius.” Eli: Hey! That’s not fair! Memory thief! Summoner: Like I can’t feel you looking at my year and a half of memories. “What do you mean?” Seria is coming away now. I want her safe. If she forgets who she is, I will jump too. I don’t know if my Eli or Summoner personalities will survive another drop through there. All the suffering down there. It was scary. I don’t want that for her. “You saw me. You and Karl. When I saw you two… I was angry. I loved you, I do love you.” I tell her. I’m not sure if I’m Eli or Summoner right now, but I know we both feel the same. “Eli?” Seria looks at me. I can’t read her expressions. “No.” “Summoner?” “I’m not sure anymore. I’m Eli and I’m Summoner. If I were to fall, I would just gain another section of my life.” I tell her, wondering if there was a third person in this body that was some wise poet. Most likely not. “I’m sorry.” Seria starts running toward the edge. I grab her hand. “I’m not going to let you!” My feelings are too strong for her. I can’t let her die. I don’t want her to lose her personality. She won’t be Seria then. She won’t be the Seria I love. She lurches forward. She’s dangling from the cliff, my hand keeping Seria from being lost down there. Losing your memory is first. I was gone for two years, wandering around until I saw that darned god Lucius. I opened the gate, became Summoner. Tilith was someone I actually didn’t meet as Eli. Eli was Seria’s main competition in the arena, where as Summoner was the person who brought down two gods. Together, I am one of the strongest people you will ever meet. Eli: If we drop her, I think we can both agree we’re jumping off next. Summoner: Yes. We can agree. But what if Lucius doesn’t give us a third try? And Karl will surely be mad. Eli: Shut up and focus on keeping Seria alive. I pull her up. She starts crying into my chest. I know she loves Karl, but I will always protect her anyways. I am stronger than any of the summoners around. I am a Lantern. I am a Demon Slayer. And my name is unknown, even to myself. I am Eli. I am Summoner. I release all my rights as a human. And I will suffer. Because I will never forget my love. I jump.